


Goth goes to Summer Camp

by sweettoothdinosaur



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Codenames, Drinking, Explicit Language, Multi, Mystery, Not Beta Read, everyone is a dumb adult, first chapters are the worst, it mostly explicit conversations, it's late and i dont proofread, my writing is a mistake, no graphic smut or anything, sos is a disaster squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettoothdinosaur/pseuds/sweettoothdinosaur
Summary: Red wine lives alone in the city....THEN GINGERBREAD KICKS DOWN HIS GODDAMN DOOR AND TELLS HIM TO PACK HIS BAGS AND GET OUT OF HIS STUPID PRISSY LIFESTYLE AND BASICALLY, SHE JUST DRAGS HIM INTO BEING A CAMP COUNSELOR.SO NOW RED WINE HAS TO DEAL WITH SUMMER HEAT, STEAK ACCIDENTALLY FLASHING HIS ABS, AND OTHER AWKWARD SITUATIONS WHILE HANDLING KIDS.





	Goth goes to Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> just wait for the second or third chapter pwease,,,,,,, my first chapters are barely good

It all started when Gingerbread kicked down the door. Not literally. But she really did make an entrance when Red Wine invited her into his secluded home. 

“Gingerbread, I admire you for taking time out of your day to visit... However, could you notify me ahead of time? You know I don’t like surprises.” 

The shorter woman rolled her eyes at him. She refused to let him make small talk and didn’t bother to greet him. Instead, she went through Red Wine’s closet, pulled out a nearby suitcase, and threw some simple-looking clothes in it. 

“Excuse me, but why are you rampaging through my closet?” He said as he entered the walk-in closet. He froze at the doorway, his face was somewhat shocked. 

“You. Need. To. Get. Out.” The blonde said with a dubious expression. 

“Gingerbread, we’ve been over this before.” He sighed, resting his forehead on his hand. “I already go out at night plenty of times.” 

“Listen— This isn’t about attending crazy, late-night parties or going to nightclubs.” She tossed an expensive pair of shoes to the side. “As a friend, I care about you. But I am allowed to judge your ridiculous lifestyle.” 

“My lifestyle is not problematic in any way. It’s perfect, ideal, and—” 

“—And lavish, and upscale, and you can make anyone jealous! I get it!” She said in fake a posh voice. Throwing up her hands, she turned to face the taller man. “You’re up in a skyscraper that you rarely leave. You’re lonely. Before you say that you have plenty of contacts, I want to say that ‘you barely connect with anyone.’ And also, I don’t count because I’m the only one who gives a damn about you.” 

“Oh fine.” He let out an annoyed sigh. “I suppose that I will take your advice for a change.” 

“Well, then that’s perfect.” She huffed. 

“Where do you plan on traveling? Up in the northern countries across the ocean? Or maybe a private place up in the mountains?” He looked outside the window. 

“It’s half-isolated. I guess that counts.” She grinned. “Anyways, you need to do some serious shopping for proper things to wear.” 

“Don’t tell me I need to purchase clothing for the snow.” 

“I promise you that we won’t be anywhere near the snow.” 

* * *

 

“Gingerbread, could you elaborate on the plans you have made for this trip?” Red Wine said with a bitter tone in his voice. 

After getting off from the airport, they taking a car to the vacation spot. It didn’t take long for the young man to realize they were not at an “ideal” region. The air was a bit warmer, and many people were dressed in casual summer clothes. ‘Red Wine doesn’t like surprises.’ And yet, Gingerbread still dragged him into a surprise. Therefore, he wasn’t too happy with his friend who sat next to him in the car. 

“I told you that you needed to get out. So I took you to the northwest.” She said, as a-of-matter-factly. “Relax, it’s not as bad as the southwest. You’ll survive the summer.” 

“I cannot believe that I allowed you do this to me.” He crossed a leg over the other. 

“Eh, like I said. You can handle it up here for the summer.” She opened up the window, allowing the fresh air in. She pointed outside; the hills of vineyards behind the redwood mountains. “Look, we’re in the wine country part of this place. It’s all natural and peaceful, unlike a loud nightclub.” 

“I will have to be the judge of that.” He pursed his lips, rolling his eyes. 

“Probably at the end of this summer.” She whispered under her breath. 

Then it was quiet. They were both looking out at the scenery outside. There were many tall trees that blocked out the noon sun. The roads were winding uphill, showing the many green vineyards below the cliff’s edge. The sky was a brilliant blue without a cloud in sight. The road was modern compared to the red-brown earth. There were private houses built at the mountains’ slopes. There was only a small town with different businesses for the outdoors. 

After what had seemed like hours, they finally reached a chalet hidden in the redwoods. Even though Red Wine would still be the one paying, Gingerbread thanked the driver for driving them all the way out there. When they set their luggage on the road, the driver took off. 

“It’s quite unlike you to rent out vacation homes, Gingerbread.” He said, trying to drag his luggage on the dry, grassy path. “You usually despise any type of paperwork.” 

“About that…” She took a deep breath and exhaled, “....This isn’t going to be your regular vacation.” 

“Gingerbread. Explain.” 

Suddenly, there was loud shouting. 

Two young adults were chasing each other in tacky, neon vests. Both of them had super soakers and they were trying to shoot cold water at one, another. 

A distasteful look plastered on Red Wine’s face. He looked at the shorter girl, speechless. 

Gingerbread began to chuckle, “Let’s just say that I’m dragging you out of your comfort zone.” 

Immediately, the dark-haired man whipped out his cell phone and began to search for a driver’s number. Gingerbread blinked at him but kept her mouth shut. 

“Uh hey, sorry to break it to you, but…. You can’t get signal out here.” One of the boys paused from the game of “water tag.” Because of this, his older-looking friend splashed him in the face with cold water. 

“I win!” The brunette gave his friend a wide smile. 

“Dude! That was uncalled for! I was trying to help out this goth dude who’s supposed to be part of our team.” He called out. 

“You didn’t say ‘time out!’ So this counts.” He took off the football helmet. 

“Why did you have to do me dirty like that.” His friend sniffed, looking at him. 

“I’m sorry bro, but time-outs are part of the rules you know.” 

While they two boys were busy talking, the taller man shot a look at the young woman beside him. He folded his arms, glaring at her. Then he spoke, “Are there any more surprises that you have planned.” 

“Plenty.” She replied, not affected by his attitude. “You’ll survive.”    
His face read that he wanted to yell. However, he simply tightened the grip on his phone. He refused to act out of his nature. At first, he tried to take deep breaths. That didn’t work out. 

Out of frustration, he threw his phone. 

And it crashed through one of the windows, breaking the glass. A yell came from inside. 

The other two boys gave Red Wine concerned looks. They took a step away from him. 

After a moment of shock, they paused when the door was swung open. A younger looking man walked outside. His hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his muscular waist. Water dripped from his arms and glistened at his torso. He had an irritated look on his face. 

Apparently, Red Wine’s phone broke the bathroom window and now a redhead hottie magically appeared in front of him. Wait. Hottie? What? 

“Cola. I am giving you five seconds to explain why you would throw a phone through the window.” He said. 

“Me and Burg were just playing with water blasters! Steak, you know that I promised to stop using my phone as a frisbee,” The pale boy put his hands up. 

His friend pointed at Red Wine, who just stood frozen. “Actually, he was the one who threw it.” 

“What the hell is your problem?” The redhead furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

Somehow, Red Wine snapped out of his shocked state. He replied dryly, “Why didn’t you bother to put on some clothes before greeting guests?” 

“Why you—!” He blurted, ready to tackle the snobby man. 

Before this could escalate any further, Gingerbread lifted up the biggest suitcase and blocked both men from each other. The younger woman hissed, “I’ll kick both of your guys’ asses if you make another move. Got it?” 

“I didn’t realize your ‘friend’ was going to be some spoiled-rotten ass!” The Steak breathed heavily. 

“And you dragged me into this gross place in the middle of nowhere. Now I have to put up with loud, stupid people.” Red Wine retorted. 

Both men glared at each other. 

“Promise me that you two won’t kill each other if I put this suitcase down.” 


End file.
